crystal crusader
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: Samuel james Hikari the crystal criminal a infamous bank robber who tried to be a hero but turned away for "being too scary" will sam be able to redeem himself? will sam be able to become the hero he wants to be? perhaps not the hero he expected to be
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the bank.

"Show time" samuel mutters under his breath and raises his right arm upward a dark blue crystal growing from his skin and firing a shard into the ceiling. "DOWN ON THE GROUND!" sam shouts everyone around him getting to the ground.

CRIMINAL PROFILE:

Name: Samuel James Hikari

Criminal name: Crystal Criminal

Height: 6'1

Weight: 99lbs  
Quirk: emitter: Crystalline

Effect of quirk: he can grow crystals on the outside and manipulate them at will.

"FIRST ONE TO CALL FOR A HERO WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" sam adds continuing to grow the crystal around his body shaping it into a armour similar to roman centurion armour. sam calmly walks towards the bank teller and pulls a bag out from a plate in the armour "bag the cash and if i sense any dye packs i will start shooting" sam says smiling.

The bank teller looked like he was about to piss himself and slowly lowered his hand towards the underside of the desk and sam points his shard arm towards a little girl "hit the alarm and she dies" sam says venom on his voice. "I am not going for the alarm sir" the bank teller says quickly starting to bag the money and sam looks away and looks at the main entrance.

"Hmmm good they are late" sam thinks to himself grabbing the full bag from the teller and hands him a second one which he begins to fill. Turning back to the teller sam sighs when he hears police sirens "they are late what is a villain meant to do for attention anymore" sam said casually taking the second bag and the shard turns to dark blue sand.

Turning around and using the crystal on his body to make a round shield on his left forearm and a longsword in his right hand the bags on his back jostling. "Phil the pigs are here you at the pick up point yet?" sam says into his left wrist "on my way sam i will be on the roof soon" phil radios back and sam smiles.

"Just hurry before they get here" sam says back when 2 figures burst in through the windows "too late crystal criminal" the dragon looking one says towering over sam. "We will get you this time" the slightly shorter but still at least 3 ft taller than sam the bunny girl said getting into a battle stance.

HERO PROFILE:  
Name: Vallence cortrell  
Hero name: Dragon of Freedom

Height: 10ft

Weight: 336 lbs

Quirk: Mutant: Dragon

Effect: all the abilities of dragons as described in english mythos

HERO PROFILE:  
Name: Mary hopkins  
Hero name: Mother Mary

Height : 9ft

Weight: 240 lbs

Quirk: Mutant: Bunny and healing

Effect: all the agility of anthropomorphic bunnies as in cartoons, manga, comics and anime and ingestion of milk from her body will heal most wounds and reverse 99% of permanent damage but requires her to give up fat cells.

"Well well vallence the dragon of freedom and mother mary the bunny hero i thought i was going to be bored" sam chuckles "we are not here to entertain we are just here to put you in time out crystal criminal" mary says lunging forward with a rabbit kick. Sam blocks with his shield using the crystal on his legs like a hydraulic press to push against the ground and sends mary flying out the front door.

Vallence jumps up into the air ready to pounce on top of sam but sam rolls in to a group of civilians and vallence clings to the ceiling. "Won't attack your precious sheep? Aw how sad" sam taunt "no i just wanted you to keep looking at me" vallence says and sam looks towards the front door as mary comes flying in and kicks sam in the face sending him flying towards the back door.

"Out of how many of my robberies you tried to spoil.. Only now do you actually hit me? Are you actually not trying to hurt me?" sam says sitting up spitting out a tooth. Mary cringed a little when sam spat out a tooth mary and vallence were primarily rescue heroes so held back a lot when it came to combat .

Sam quickly got to his feet "alright i am here lets get out of here" phil radioed in through sams ear. "Well hero's it has been a pleasure but i need to go" sam says making another shard on his right arm and fired it through the ceiling and a rope ladder comes down and sam gets on it and is lifted out.

Mary stomped her foot then turns to vallence "VALLENCE FETCH!" mary shouts and vallence smiles "with pleasure old friend" vallence says flying out of the whole sam made.

Sam sighs letting his shard turn to sand and fall off his arm then smiles and begins to laugh "um sir i hear laughter… who died?" phil asks. "HA HA HA THEY ACTUALLY HIT ME! This is getting… BIG GREEN MORON 6 O'CLOCK LOW!" sam shouts out holding a hand towards vallence who is chasing the helicopter.

Sam fired multiple mini-shards at vallence like a machine gun missing as phil maneuvers the helicopter "CAREFUL! I keep missing phil i think i might shoot you" sam says. "Sorry sir but this hero is moving quick i think he is trying to force me to land" phil radios in.

"HIT HIM WITH THE ROTORS!" sam shouts into his radio "b-bu-but that's suicide his plated body will snap the blades" phil says worryingly into the radio. "You're forgetting my quirk il just cover the helicopter in crystal before we land" sam says covering his entire left half in crystal in preparations.

The helicopter suddenly shook as vallence took a chunk out the side of the helicopter "I HOPE THIS WORKS!" phil shouts aiming the rotors at vallences body and the dragon of freedom gets knocked out but the main rotor snaps. Sam gasps surprised phil actually did it and the crystal grew over himself, the chopper and was halfway growing over phil when they crashed.

authors note: yea i made ANOTHER story i know i need to finish but i see these opportunities for good stories where there is a bunch of shitty fanfics... also in the next chapter i will probably get yelled at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the hospital and the escape.

Sam woke up to a splitting headache his vision hazy feeling something thick in his throat "he is awake" a nurse says and a man in a suit who has a dogs head looks down at sam. "Samuel hikari… long time no see" kenji tsuragamae says with a serious look sam tried to speak but what was in his throat prevented him.

"Mr hikari please do not try to talk you have a breathing tube and a feeding tube installed you have been out for a week that stunt you pulled was risky you better be glad only one was killed" kenji says folding his arms as a nurse removes the tube. "Aaak only 1 death i hope it was that dragon" sam choked out voice nothing more than a rasp "actually your quirkless accomplice was the one that died the impact trauma killed him" kenji says and sam was unphased.

"So with my money i can buy another 50 of him" sam rasps out and kenji sighs "sam let me tell you why i am here… i am here to give you a deal" kenji says and sam tried to laugh but his throat was too sore. "What am i guilty of? Collecting the debt i am owed? You foolish mutt" sam says raising a hand and pointing his open palm toward kenji but no crystal came out.

"What the hell?" sam rasps out then slowly turns his head away towards his right.

HERO PROFILE:

Name: Shota Aizawa

Hero name: Eraser head

Height: 6ft

Weight 177 lbs

Quirk: mutant: Erase

Quirk effect: mr aizawa just has to look at someone with a quirk but must maintain line of sight to keep their quirk switched off even blinking can give them their quirk back.

"Miss me?" shota says folding his arms and sam sighs and looks at kenji "really?" sam says and kenji looks unimpressed. "Well it's summer, he has time and i am talking to you any about that deal… the program is called project nestling take up project nestling and you can avoid jail" kenji says and sam sighs.

"Listen dog breath haven't you got someone else's leg to hump" sam says and kenji sighs "the drugs are clearly clouding your ability to think either way you have a drug in you that prevents you from using your quirk. I will be back in 2 weeks when your head is a bit more clear" kenji says walking out of the room "well then what was the point of him then" sam calls out as shota walks out too.

Sam felt sleep overcome him he knew he was in some kind of hospital most likely heavily guarded he had to escape.

1 week and 6 days later…

Sam woke up in the middle of the night most of the machines were disconnected and he even managed to convince the nurse to disconnect the medicine bag that was keeping his quirk suppressed after faking a heart attack. Sam was allowed to move around his room his movements were shaky and unstable but he could move but the guards wouldn't let him leave.

Sam slowly got to his feet mounting the pee bag onto the IV drip stand with the painkillers because as much as he hated to admit it he was in pain. Sam slowly hobbled towards the door "excuse me guard" sam sighs out weakly "what is it criminal scum?" one of the guards snaps at him.

"No need to be rude all i want is a glass of water" sam says and the guard sighs "il go refill that jug the nurses gave him make sure he does not leave" the guard sighs and goes to grab the jug and sam stands behind the guard at the door. Sam makes a small blade on his right index finger and slits the guards throat and begins to hobble away.

Sam turns around to see the other guard noticed what happened to his friend as the lift doors close taking him to the ground floor. Sam slowly begins to hobble his way out of the hospital and starts making his way back to the safehouse on foot "fuck you phil for dying on me" sam thought to himself.

Sam was half way down the road when he felt a cold breeze sweep over him "brrr i miss my suit and boxers… and tea" sam thought to himself as a rather large car passes him. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" a familiar female voice calls.

Sam rolls his eyes at the voice slowly turning around "will you two stop showing up whenever i do something first it was my jewelry store robberies then i to break out of prison then i rob more banks why don't you just kill me?" sam asks.

Vallence sighs "we are rescue heroes sam we know you tried to be a hero too hell we were in the same class… you remember UA?" vallence asks. Sam grips the IV stand "of course i remember UA anyway memory lane aside why are you here?" sam asks pushing the memory down.

"Well i trust kenji told you about operation nestling and we were sent to collect your answer" mary says putting her paw like hands together hoping that sam would accept. "Well that hound gave me no details plus i was stoned out of my mind on painkillers" sam says and mary holds out a hand.

"Listen let's take you back to the hospital and we can explain" mary said and sam nodded his head "i am going home" sam said firmly turning around to walk away. "Listen sam you don't have a choice" vallence says and sam turns around and fires a volley of mini crystal shards which bounce off vallences body.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT YOU HEROS WILL HELP ME NOW WHEN YOU DIDN'T BEFORE!" sam shouts out letting another volley out. Vallence walked forward through each volley that sam kept shooting each time he noticed that sam got more tired.

Eventually vallence got close enough and gently pushed sams right arm to his side and held him up gently so he wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. "Sam you loveable idiot yes your quirk is considered dark and scary by most but seriously this is damn childish" vallence says guiding the man back towards the hospital.

authors note: listen i looked at quirk classifications mutant quirks cannot be turned off so eraser heads quirk which he simply has to look at someone to turn their quirk off has some conditions like the quirk must have a state where it can be considered "off" so people like the invisible girl are safe. also i wrote these 2 chapters in a all nightery because i couldnt sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: operation nestling

After sam was put back in his hospital bed police chief kenji was down at the hospital and was at sams bedside arms folded "sam i am extremely disappointed" kenji said. "You actually killed someone… Sam you have never killed someone before you were looking at life in prison but now… it's operation nestling or you get the gallows" kenji says and sam grips his sheets.

"I'd rather hang" sam says bitterly and kenji facepalms "sam let me explain what it is first" kenji says "fine mutt you got 60 seconds" sam says waving his good hand. "Operation nestling is a reformation program. We put you with 2 heros who would officially adopt you as their child and they re-raise you" kenji says and sam looks concerned.

"Any hypnosis? Brainwashing? Come on what's the catch" sam asks "no catch for your case you need to spend at least 10 years doing this and after that period of time you ask your new parents if you can go free" kenji says.

"So get treated like a kid or hang?" sam asks "pretty much it" kenji asks and sam was seriously considering it. "How young would i be treated like?" sam asks "you are still valid to continue your education at UA like you were meant to but after a attack you and your assigned family would have to live in campus. Anyway the age you would be treated like is up to the couple" kenji says and sam was going to hedge his bets.

"Alright il do your operation nestling thing" sam said and he saw mary and vallences heads look into the room both smiling. "Please tell me they are not going to be my new family" sam says and kenji smiles "they requested you specially" kenji says.

Sam wanted to slam his head into a wall "and the point of this program do tell me again what it is?" sam asks "to re-educate criminals and humiliate them" kenji says and sam sighs. "Beats being dead i guess" sam says relaxing in his bed and mary and vallence walk in "thank you kenji he will not be a problem" mary says resting her head on vallences arm.

Kenji nods and starts to walk away then stops "oh and by the way clever move laundering your loot in that shop… next time we will get you" kenji says and walks out of the room.

"So we got a plan for you" mary says looking down at sam and sam felt something bad was going to happen "i think his crib already got delivered to the HQ" vallence says. "WOAH WOAH WOAH CRIB? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" sam shouts and gets a light smack on his shin "bad boy i suppose we should lay down some ground rules" mary says.

"1 no swearing. 2 no violence of any kind unless needed. 3 always do our orders. 4. Bed time is 9pm no ifs and or buts. 5 no touching yourself inappropriately" mary says "OH COME ON DON'T TAKE AWAY THE THING EVERY MAN DOES!" sam shouts and gets another light smack on the shin. "Listen to your mother" vallence says and sam wanted to fold his arms but couldn't "anyway finale always be respectful" mary adds at the end.

"I am not calling you heros mother and father" sam says and mary sighs "sam i have known you since UA you can change over time" vallence says smiling gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: discharge and remembering

"Alright then mr hikari this might pinch a little" a nurse says being guarded by 2 soldiers as well as vallence and mary as the nurse injects something into sams neck. "Ow what the fuck was that" sam said pulling away after the needle was taken out and was shocked when mary picks up his hand and smacks it.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!?" sam says pulling his hand away the quirk suppressant still in his system "we need to work on your potty mouth baby boy" mary said and sam scowled. "I am not anyones baby anyway what was that thing? An explosive?" sam asks the nurse nods "no it's not it's only a tracking device" the nurse says.

"Ah so it's worse" sam says and vallence sighs "don't be such a drama queen" vall says rolling his reptilian eyes. "Ok so this is the last thing we need to disconnect before we can start with the discharge papers" the nurse says and sam blushes knowing what was about to happen.

"On 3 ok?" the nurse said draining the catheter then pulling it out steadily but quickly when she says 1. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" sam screams kicking his legs when it's finally out and kicks the nurse to the ground.

"SAMUEL JAMES HIKARI! WE DO NOT KICK PEOPLE!" vallence growls out making sam look up at him straight in the eyes "FUCK YOU SHE SHOULD OF STRAPPED ME DOWN FIRST!" sam barks back. "Aaaand that's strike 3" mary says nodding to vallence and the dragon picks up sam and smacks his rear 24 times and sam actually got teary eyed.

Vallence looks down and begins bouncing sam gently in his arms "you know it's ok to cry right?" vallence cooed at sam wondering why villains don't just talk but hey that's just vall hating violence he was a rescue hero. "Shut it hero" sam said folding his arms and wiping the tears in his eyes and vallence smiles "aw don't get all pouty" vallence chuckles out and mary holds in a giggle.

"I AM NOT POUTY!" sam says as mary signs some forms "well that's the discharge papers done let's go back to the HQ he will sleep there until all might approves of his transfer to UA" mary says putting her pen in a pocket. "We can provide escort" a soldier says and mary lifts her hand "no need he won't kill us" mary says and sam folds his arms hating the fact that it was true.

"UA highschool.. That damn school.. Of all the places i had to meet the people who captured me it had to be at that damn school" sam thought.

Flashback: Year 1 UA high school

"So this is UA" sam thought to himself as he walked through the front gate he had always wanted to be a hero ever since he realised he inherited his father's quirk. His mother didn't approve of him wanting to become a hero because she wanted sam to be a philosopher like her but sam actually wanted to help people not sit around.

Sam suddenly bumped into a student and they both went to the ground "OW sorry about that" the student said getting up and to sams surprise he was 7ft tall "it's fine i wasn't looking where i was going" sam said getting to his feet. "Are you one of the older students?" sam asks and the reptilian boy nods no "i am a first year and i am guessing you are too the names vallence by the way but call me vall" vall says.

"Well vall what are you doing here aren't we supposed to meet with the other students in the main hall?" sam asks "well of course we are i am just waiting for my friend" vall says. "Well your luck i guess because you're going to be late nice meeting you by the way" sam says walking past vall.

Sam looked at his watch then began sprinting towards the main hall and slid inside the doors just in time as a big green round object flew over his head and drop to the ground. "Ah everyone is here" a small rodent like creature said on a stage "anyway you are all potential heroes of the future as you know the written portion of this exam was hard for all of you and it's a pleasure to see those who passed. My name is nezu but to you i am your headmaster is that clear?" nezu says and the entire room erupts in a "yes sir."

"Very good your exam is simple get through the 3 zones. Industrial, urban and forest before the timer hits 0 but our training bots will try to stop you" nezu says and sam smirks "robots easy" he thinks as nezu shouts "GO" and everyone starts sprinting out.

Sam was shocked to see the clog of people but looked to see vall again with another person a bunny girl it looked like he was about to take-off with her. "Mind if i get a ride" sam says grabbing onto valls tail as the dragon boy takes flight over the crowd sams feet only a few inches over everyone's heads.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU AGAIN?" vall shouts almost dropping "YOU KNOW HIM!? AH DON'T DROP ME!" the bunny girl shouts kicking her legs and vall just about makes it over the crowd before dropping to the ground. "I met him at the entrance and sam if you wanted a ride you could of asked" vall said "i did ask just a bit more forcefully" sam said in response.

"You could be more polite about it come on vall lets go" mary said walking away and vall follows "well sorry then" sam calls out before following them to the first area industrial zone.

Back to today:

"Hey you ok?" mary said and sam realised he fell asleep remembering the past and he realised he was in a car… mary and valls hero car "oh god… well you two said you would have me back here" sam said looking at what he was sitting in a car seat? No a child's car seat.

Vall stopped the car at a stop light then counted down "3, 2, 1" vall said as it clicked in sam's head "I AM IN A FUCKING CAR SEAT FOR BABIES!?" sam shouted out wriggling around in his seat. "Sammy don't curse i don't want a repeat of what happened at the hospital" mary says wagging a finger "besides we knew you would start struggling and we don't want you accidentally opening the door and falling out" vall says not taking his eyes off the road.

Sam as embarrassed as he was held his tongue and tried to clear his head to get some answers from the heros. "So you're legally my new family now?" sam asks trying to keep calm "it isn't going to be as bad as you think it's sammy but to us you're our baby but don't worry when at school you will be treated like a teenager… you certainly have the temper of one" mary says watching the road.

"You said something about all might approving of something are you actually planning on sending me to UA?" sam asks looking down at his hands. "Of course we are going to send you back to UA you're still legally valid to finish. you will be bunking with class 1-A it's their second year and you finished your first you will do fine because you did first year" mary says.

Sam was terrified would he be made to wear and use diapers? Even in front of the people at school "great i will be able to get away from you two for a bit" sam says and mary giggles. "So hopeful aren't we you're on the path to recovery already me and vall will live on campus in the guests building" mary says and sam wonders since when did UA have guest dorms or even dorms at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the HQ

As vallence pulls the car into the company car park the two heros got out and mary went to open sams door and she saw that sam was trying to undo the buckle himself. Sam cursed under his breath it was a simple child proof lock why couldn't sam undo such a simple fucking buckle.

Mary undid the buckle in one push of its release and sam gave her a death glare the same one that he would give when he was about to fight. "And that's the stare we all know and love" mary says picking sam up "i hope carrying me won't become a regular thing" sam says knowing full well it will be more than regular.

As sam was taken into the building employees from all departments were at the exit to the parking to see if what they heard was true and their collective jaws hit the ground. Sam to say is nervous would be a huge understatement if he had any pee in him he would probably pee his pants with fear being in public and unable to use his quirk.

Mary sighed "back to your stations we have a city to watch me and vall will change shifts to look after sam don't bug the one looking after him unless it's a real emergency or if you feel like babysitting" mary says and the employees salute returning to their stations.

Sams fear was quickly replaced with embarrassment "babysitting really? I am not a baby" sam says frustrated and folds his arms. "Oh hush the more you say that the more i am going to drill it into your head that you're ours" mary said as her and vall carried sam into a lift and hit the button for the top floor.

When they got there and walk into their office sam noticed a few things that disturbed him like a childs playpen, changing table that was built for something that wasn't a baby and a oversized baby bouncer. "OH FUCK NO!" sam shouted out trying to climb over marys shoulder only getting a smack on the butt "don't struggle baby otherwise your butt is going to be sore" mary says placing sam on the changing table and straps him down.

"YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME USE DIAPERS!" sam shouts as he kicks and mary lifts his legs and slides the diaper under his butt the kicks meaning nothing as if he was an actual baby and taped it up. "Quit resisting your mummy baby boy otherwise you won't get any desert after dinner" vall says as mary steps aside and vall picks sam up "you're taking the first shift then, il go check up on the cases" mary said leaving the office.

Sam took out his rage on valls chest pounding away at it with his fists as vall places the villain who was only dressed in a simple black diaper into the bouncer and went to sit at his desk. "Speaking of dinner i am going to order pizza what one do you want?" vall says tapping away at his computer but sam was too angry to reply "plain cheese it's then" vall says with a sigh ordering the food.

Sam was beyond pissed off he didn't care if he was having pizza for dinner even though plain cheese pizza was his favourite and he was starving refusing most of the food the hospital offered because he hated how it tasted surviving on a nutrient drink. Sam didn't even want to grace valls questions with answers no matter how mundane they were he just wanted to go back to his safehouse and go to bed.

Vall looked at sam and sighed "i am only trying to be nice sam be lucky you're not on the executioners table" vall says "maybe i should of chose death" sam snapped back. Vall did not know much about actual children but he did know a lot about villains after chasing sam for 4 years.

"Ok sam lets make a deal if you put up with the baby stuff 2000 yen will be put in your account each week" vall says and sam perks up a little, "make it 28876 yen and you have yourself a deal" sam says and vall smiles "you drive a hard bargain but fine 28876 yen a week no skin of my nose" vall says.

"No i want 28876 yen a day" sam said and vall stared at sam "don't push your luck you are getting it weekly not daily or no deal" vall said and sam begrudgingly agrees. "We already have your account information police found out after your compound was raided" vall says and sam went from calm to pissed again.

"THEY RAIDED MY COMPOUND!? WHO WAS ON THAT TEAM I WILL HAVE THEIR GUTS ON MY CARPETS!" sam cried out being silenced by something being shoved in his mouth something rubbery. "W-wait is dis.." sam said giving it a experimental suck and yup it was a pacifier and valls heart practically melted when he did and sam's eyes went wide.

Sam spat it out and folds his arms in protest "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" sam said firmly and vall sighed "well it was worth a try" vall said picking up the pacifier and dusting it off before putting it in his desk draw.

For about 40 minutes sam sat there in the bouncer and over time he went from angry to bored like that. Vall looked at sam as his receptionist brought in the twenty pizzas and leaves them on valls desk "now do you need me to cut up your pizzas or can i trust you not to choke?" vall asks.

Sam looked offended "i can eat a pizza without needing it cut for me hero… and don't even think about feeding me i can feed myself" sam says back angrily and vall picks up the grumpy villain and places him on a chair right next to him.

"No highchair? Thank god" sam said sighing in relief "we have that at home don't think you're out of the woods yet" vall says handing sam his pizza. Sam was gobsmacked to say the least "i forgot how much you eat" sam said as vall ate 2 large pizzas in about 5 seconds "this is nothing after all my quirk uses up a lot of energy" vall said shrugging.

As sam was on his 6th slice and vall on his 17th box when a woman knocks on the door "come in" vall says through a mouth full of hawaiian pizza. "U-um vallence sir mary has met all might in the parlor they are making their way up now" the receptionist said and vall nodded "thank you daisy il make sure neither sam or all might try to start a fight" vall says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: on the way to UA

"ALL MIGHT!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" sam shouted out "not going to be doing that any time soon" Yagi Toshinori says stepping into the office.

HERO PROFILE:  
Name: Yagi Toshinori

Hero name: all might

Height: 220cm (varies)

Weight: 562 lbs (varies)

Quirk: one for all

Quirk effect: one for all is a hybrid quirk of a quirk that allows the user to stockpile energy and a quirk that allows its holder to pass down their quirks it's unknown if a one for all user who already has a quirk passes down their pre-existing quirk too.

"So this is the crystal criminal" Yagi says walking towards the desk and looks at sam "never thought i would ever see a villain without their armour let alone in a diaper" yagi says and sam fills with anger. "Well you are not looking too good yourself all might in fact i could probably take you on without my quirk" sam bitterly says back feeling a bit of warm frost begin to form on his arm.

Vall and yagi take note of this "anyway all might what are you doing here? I thought you were going to evaluate sam for UA the week before school starts" vall says as mary walks into the office. "Yes well i just wanted to see where he was to begin with as i can see those quirk suppressants are wearing off and he has a temper like one of my students bakugo" yagi says.

Sam gives mary a furious look when mary picks him up sits down then sits sam in her lap "yagi we should have no problem he is harmless" mary says. "I am anything but harmless" sam says folding his arms and mary offers sam a slice of pizza "i can feed myself" sam says annoyed at marys gesture.

Mary looked at sam in the eyes and sam stared back but sam opened his mouth to say something when mary put the slice in his mouth and he angrily chewed on the pizza. "Will he behaving like a child within school time? If his mentality changes to reflect his… attire i do not think he will be fit for UA" yagi says cocking his head to the side.

"I WILL NOT ACT LIKE A INFANT YOU LOW DOWN HERO!" sam shouts and gets a smack on the butt from mary "sammy please the grown ups are talking" mary said then turns to yagi. "As you can see yagi you do not have to worry at best we can probably help him reduce the amount of violent outbursts and make him minorly emotionally dependent nothing too embarrassing" mary says with a smile.

Yagi sighs "well i will be back in 2 weeks to give my approval if he gets it" yagi says shrugging and walking towards the exit. "Hey yagi you still owe me for wrecking one of my getaway vehicles, they are not cheap" sam taunts at the hero and yagi looks back shrugs and walks out of the office.

"Rude.." sam says and reaches for more pizza only to find the box empty "damn it i hate it when i am out of food" sam thinks when he feels something pulling on the back of his diaper. "Hmm clean and dry good boy" vall says and mary holds in a giggle at sams expression and the embarrassed man looks back at vall with a look of pure fury.

To sams pure surprise vall pressed his claw like finger against his nose so he does not cut sams nose "boop" vall says with a smile and sam went physically cross eyed in an attempt to look at the finger wondering what was going on. "Such a cuties but it's best we put you down for bed" vall says and mary stands up holding sam and sam strained his neck to look at the clock "it's only 7" sam says bluntly.

"Well i am just gonna get you ready" mary said walking out of the office with sam in her arms and sam blushed as he was carried through the office wanting to smash his face into concrete when a sidekick commented on how cute he was. After mary and the sidekick got done chatting sam felt pressure build up in him "oh come on.. Just ignore it find a toilet when she isn't looking" sam thought as mary walked into what he realised was some sort of nursery.

"Here we are out of everyone's view" mary said and sam strained his neck to look around seeing a sofa in front of a tv, a playpen with bars that could reach his chest, a changing table, a doorway to what he assumed was to a bathroom, a highchair he dreaded on using and oh lord a crib.

Sam put up a lot of protest that required mary to strap him down to the changing table "i swear to god if you dress me in something overly babyish once my quirk gets back to a 100% i will kill you if you do" sam said narrowing his vision. "Sammy i wouldn't do that" mary said searching through a draw and pulls out a purple onesie and smiles at sam's face.

"Now don't fuss" mary said as sam let her dress him thinking he should wait til he has a chance to run. Sam took a moment to look down at himself after the crotch of the onesie is snapped shut and sighing when it didn't hide the diaper.

"Oh don't you look adorable" mary coos at sam picking him up "you said my bedtime was 9 not 7" sam says as mary stands by the crib. "I know what i said but i want you to look at it looks comfy doesn't it?" mary asks rubbing sam's back even sam had to say the mattress looks comfy.

Mary turned around and walked through a door sam didn't notice but relaxed when he noticed it was a small kitchen… well small if you're over 7ft tall but groaned when mary picked up a bottle filled with milk.

Mary ignored sams complaints as she walked back into the main room of the nursery and sat down on the huge sofa and offered the nipple of the bottle to sam and sam not wanting to drink from a bottle turned his head. "Come on sammy darling you need to drink up i know you had a big dinner but do this for mommy" mary said pushing sams head to face the bottle.

"I am not a baby i DO NOT drink from bottles" sam said bitterly and he screwed up his face when mary brushed the tips of her fingers on the underside of sams feet "but you are ticklish?" mary said smiling. Sam tried to hold in his laughter and held out for an entire minute when he burst out into hysterics then felt the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and mary held it there as sam struggled to try and get it out.

"Sammy baby just drink and get it over with" mary said and with a grumble sam relaxed and drank from the bottle as fast as he could finding it hard to get anything more than a dribble from the bottle and sam felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Aw looks like someone is all tired" mary cooed as sam yawns and realised what just happened "y-you fucking drugged me… bitch" sam weakly got out as he fell asleep and mary lays the man in the crib and walks to the entryway of the nursery "maybe a nap should do it" mary says to herself and leaves.

authors note: another one at last happy new year enjoy 2019


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: gotta get out of hero hideout

Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes then it hit him he was in the crib and he really needed to piss. "Damn that bunny" sam muttered to himself sitting up then stood up his shoulders just about reaching over the bars.

Sam grabbed the side rail and tried to fling his leg over the side and managed to get his leg over and focused with all his might to hop over and flopped onto the carpeted ground.

"Well that was more painful than expected" sam thought to himself getting up feeling his legs almost buckle. "I am getting worse?" sam thought alarmed and stumbled towards the exit and opened the door fully expecting mary or vall but found no one behind it just an empty corridor.

Sam waddled down that corridor looking at each door he was hoping to pee before heading back to his safe house and he was NOT going to use a diaper willingly. Sam heard footsteps then hid inside a cleaning supply cupboard.

Sam overheard their conversation "come on the boss really didn't… did she?" a male voice asked "yes she did i just want to see him" a female voice said, "if the boss catches us she is going to put us on babysitting duty i don't feel like babysitting something that could kill me" the male said.

Sam heard the female sigh "doesn't your little cousin have a quirk that allows her to set things on fire?" the female voice said and the male replied "yes" and the female said in return "exactly."

"Shit" sam thought slowly exiting and quickly dashing out the corridor into the main office and tried to sneak through and somehow made it to the otherside he was almost home free.

Sam slid inside of a office supply room and saw a window and without any hesitation threw it open and started to climb out. "Almost- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" sam screamed realising he was not on the ground floor but was too late he was hanging out the window clinging to the ledge for dear life.

"I didn't think about this… WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS!?" sam thought to himself and he was… crying?

Sam felt crystals grow from his hands and dig into the window sill and sam didn't notice his crying being out of control.

The dam finally burst when sam felt someone grabbed his wrists and he wet his diaper and saw through the haze of tears as he was pulled up that mary had grabbed him. "Shhh it's ok baby mommys got you everything is going to be ok" mary said bouncing the villain in her arms and sam clung to her for dear life.

As mary walked down the corridor back towards the nursery sams crying died down to whimpers and mary rubbed circles into his back "shh it's ok baby il get you all clean and keep you safe" mary cooed.

Sam didn't realise he was falling asleep again mary was really soft and warm and he was just so tired.

authors note: well new year new chapters sorry i havent been publishing i had tonnes of contracts to do for my job and came down with the flu so it aint my fault.


End file.
